nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnakiki
Basic Information: Pronunciation: Nah-key-key Common Name: Naelio Osisicer Conservation Status: '''Vulnerable ''Habitat:'' Gnakiki can be found on Planet [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aurdovi '''Aurdovi]. These strange creatures, look like a cross between a trilobite and a lobster, can occasionally be seen stalking the surface plains of Aurdovi at night. Recent findings as of Aug 19, 2016 show that these scavengers especially thrive in the caves of Aurdovi, where they possibly supplement their diet with the Iron Oxide deposits as an autopsy done on a killed Gnakiki, killed in self-defense, revealed Iron Oxide in it's gut. Description: The Gnakiki is a scavenging lobster-like creature native to Aurdov'i'. It is brown with a slightly lighter belly and a pale, spiny ridge on its back that serves as a tail. It has four legs and two gigantic arm-like pincers. Like Earth's pseudosciences they have venom glands in their pincers which they use to paralyses their prey. Its compound eyes are large and black providing 220 degree vision and it has a small crown protruding from its forehead. Full grown members of the species typically weigh between 45 kg and 60 kg and stand approximately 1 m in height. Color varies from orange to dark brown, sometimes with yellow or red markings. Behavior: They are known to be rather aggressive towards travelers they come across, possibly thinking that they may be weak enough to be prey or competition for food. They stalk their opponents in caves or around grass, scuttling around their opponents. Ecology: Where in the food pyramid? The Gnakiki is an apex predator on Aurdovi, although it will usually scavenge from dead corpses, or kills of the [[Galus Widower|'Galus Widower']]. It is a heteritroph, which means it can't make its own food. Diet: These creatures will hunt almost any creature smaller than an Avijotun, although they would rather scavenge than waste energy hunting. This large species capture and kill prey using their venomous pincers to paralyses and restrain it. Also highly opportunistic they will scavenge for food and have been known to cannibalize smaller Jonerea Saetoro. It has also been recently discovered they may also consume Iron Oxide deposits to supplement their diet. They usually only scavenge or wait for the living to slowly die, as their small stature compared to the larger and faster species of Aurodovi, make, hunting almost impossible. They aren't big enough to fight Antiqoure, or Avijotun, fast enough to catch Ankilopes, or smart enough to deal with the herding Chipponi. They cannot fly like the Droms and Ground Pangolins usually hide between the other species or have a protective shell Predators: These creatures have no predators, although a group of Galus Widower will sometimes kill them in a competitive fight. Geks and humans are their main threat. They kill them for being aggressive. Related species':'' This creature is often mistaken for a Galus Widower, but it is faster and even more dangerous. The Gnakiki and the Galus Widower are part of the same family group: ''Gardvus. It and the widower occupy the same habitat and often fight for territory. The solitary Gnakiki usually loses these battles to the Widowers, who band together to fight their competition off. However, the Gnakiki are slightly more efficient hunters, with their incredible speed and ability to sneak up on their prey without being noticed. There are two species of Gnakiki, the forest dwelling species and the tundra dwelling species. Both live underground during the night to escape the below freezing conditions. Reproduction: During mating season, male Gnakiki show off their mohawk-like crest and engage in fights with their crab-like claws over mates. The strongest and largest-crested male will be lucky enough to mate with another. Courtship can last several weeks and mating rituals are very complex. Broods of 10-15 eggs are incubated in a brood chamber for a period equal to three Earth months. In the final stages of incubation a parent carries the eggs attached to its underbelly to find a suitable carcass for the young to feed on when they hatch. The DNA received from both parents are unfairly split as a 1:2 female to male ratio. Gnakiki have no sex chromosomes, so organisms that are haploid are male, while diploid members of the species are female. '''''Episodes: The Gnakiki is seen in the following episodes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ST_CjmKjWLs&index=4&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1 Ep. 4] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6VR45JUSF4&index=6&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1 Ep. 6] Category:Aurdovi Category:Fauna